


pull over and don’t lock the doors

by cherryred33



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), a bit towards the end, cum, don’t grab ur bf’s junk while he’s driving, exhibitionist georgenotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryred33/pseuds/cherryred33
Summary: “You’re sure? In public? With the guys around?” Dream smirked, his tone teasing as he leaned down to press a kiss to George’s lips.George hummed an affirmative noise into the kiss and pulled back. “Positive. It’ll be our secret.” He grinned with a wink.“You’re such a little freak. Let’s do it.” Dream chuckled, his tone affectionate, and kissed him again.——Dream is driving, George gets impatient
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 442





	pull over and don’t lock the doors

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song ‘wrong’ by MAX
> 
> this is my first fic i’ve ever published, not beta read bc i’m horribly self-concious so i’m just releasing it to the public like ripping off a bandaid lol
> 
> pls give me feedback, and enjoy 🙏

It was George’s idea.

It started out as a quiet, sunny morning, unremarkable as any other. He and Dream had been laying in bed, lazily scrolling on their phones, when George had rolled over and showed Dream an online shopping page for a simple, royal blue butt plug. Dream had been slightly caught off guard, but recovered quickly and after a very brief discussion the item in question had been purchased.

A week later, a small discreet package was brought home from their visit to their PO box. Conveniently, they had previously made dinner plans at a restaurant with their friends Sapnap, Karl and Quackity for that very night. George’s eyes were positively wicked when he whispered his desires for the evening into Dream’s ear after he had pulled the plug out of it’s packaging and disinfected it.

“You’re sure? In public? With the guys around?” Dream smirked, his tone teasing as he leaned down to press a kiss to George’s lips.

George hummed an affirmative noise into the kiss and pulled back. “Positive. It’ll be our secret.” He grinned with a wink.

“You’re such a little freak. Let’s do it.” Dream chuckled, his tone affectionate, and kissed him again.

——

George shifted in place as he buckled himself into the black leather front seat of Dream’s car. The sun had already set below the horizon and the sky was glowing a soft orange, but the light was quickly fading. George nibbled on his lower lip, slightly nervous, but also practically vibrating in anticipation. He shot Dream a cheeky grin as the taller ducked into the driver’s seat beside him and started the car. Dream himself seemed to be the epitome of nonchalance, meeting George’s gaze and smiling back.

“Text Sapnap, let him know we’ll be there in 20.”

George nodded and tapped out a quick message before sending it and locking his phone. He placed it in the cupholder and adjusted his position again. He could definitely feel the plug inside him, sitting down making it even more noticable. Upon mutual agreement, George had done all the prepping by himself, making sure the plug was snug with enough lube while Dream worked on editing a video in his office. Dream wanted to avoid getting too turned on before they even left, so he let George take care of it.

Unfortunately, that meant that George was now sporting a half chub, and had been for about an hour since he had lubed himself up and slipped the plug inside. It wasn’t small, but it didn’t quite reach as deeply as he wanted it to in order to relieve some pressure. Absentmindedly, he rolled his hips down, trying to get the plug a bit further inside him.

Dream noticed, however, when he looked over his shoulder to back out of the driveway and turn onto the road.

“You sure you’re gonna be able to make it through the night? You’re already kinda hard.” Dream commented, noticing the small bump in George’s tight jeans. “You’re gonna go into the restaurant like that?”

“Mm, I’ll be fine. Just— got a bit worked up while prepping.” George breathed. Secretly, the thought of being in public with a plug in his ass and a boner had his pulse racing. He cleared his throat, face flushing hot. Maybe he was a bit of an exhibitionist.

Dream said nothing in response, simply shrugging and shifting the car into drive. Dream stepped on the gas and they were off, starting down the familiar road. However, much to George’s distress, the further they drove, the more George started to fidget in place. His seated position plus the added vibrations from the car rolling down the road was causing his hardening erection to strain in his pants, quickly becoming uncomfortable. They were only about five minutes into the drive when George tried to subtly press the heel of his hand against his dick through his jeans, but as he did so a sharp inhale and a whine escaped his lips unintentionally. He slapped his hand over his mouth and shot a glance at Dream when he heard the other man let out a quiet wheeze.

Dream met his gaze, and George couldn’t help but notice his green eyes were darker than normal, tinted with something heated. “If you keep squirming and making noises like that, George, we are not making it to the restaurant.” He warned, eyes flicking briefly up and down George’s restless form before turning back to the road. George noticed the way Dream’s knuckles went white as he gripped the steering wheel, and it sparked something hot, mischeivious,  _ lustful _ in George at that moment. He decided right then that he would be okay with missing dinner if it meant he could have Dream’s hands gripping his hips like that instead of the wheel.

The car bumped over a pothole with gracious— _ cruel _ — timing, causing the plug to shift just so that it grazed his prostate and George moaned, loud and long. Dream stiffened and glanced over at George, who was now panting and palming himself as he gazed at Dream with dark want in his eyes.

“George...” Dream’s voice was lowered in a warning, but the slight rasp was very apparent and it made George moan out again.

“Dreeeam, I can’t make it, need you...” George had now started grinding into his hand, pushing his ass back against the seat as he did so. His head lolled over the back of the seat, eyes locked on his boyfriend as he continued to moan Dream’s name.

The blond was clearly becoming affected, George could see the tent forming in his dark grey jeans clearly, but he refused to look over at George. “I’m driving. Finish yourself off and behave.” Dream spoke through gritted teeth. 

George pouted. That just wouldn’t do.

George was feeling bold, rational thoughts muddled by arousal. “So pull over,” he reached beside him and gripped Dream’s cock roughly through his jeans, causing the blond to gasp and jerk the wheel, the car swerving slightly. “You can’t go into the restaurant like that either.”

“ _ George _ ,” Dream practically growled, but his hips raised up into George’s touch instinctually. “Fuck— fine, but we’re still going to dinner after.”

George hummed in delight, happy to get his way. They were currently cruising down a fairly well populated strip of road, but Dream flicked on the blinker and turned down the first sideroad he saw. George’s hand was still rubbing eagerly at Dream’s clothed length, and in a flash he had his button undone and his zipper pulled down. Dream gasped again when George’s cool hand dipped below his boxers and wrapped around his cock. George licked his lips and stared at Dream with dark eyes as the taller pulled the car over onto a relatively deserted shoulder of the road, slamming the car into park once he had come to a stop. It was almost completely dark outside now, their only light being the dashboard indicators and buttons in the still running car. George pressed the button to turn on the hazard lights with slender fingers before he unbuckled the seatbelt and practically threw himself at Dream.

George captured Dream’s lips in a messy kiss, the blond exhaling into his mouth in exasperation. Dream bit down on George’s lower lip, causing his mouth to fall open in a pitiful moan.

“You’re so fucking distracting,” Dream hissed harshly. “Such a fucking slut you’d risk me crashing the car if it meant you’d get my dick.”

George only whimpered in response, recapturing Dream’s lips and tongue as he resumed stroking Dream’s growing erection.

With a gentleness that made George shiver, Dream raised his hands and threaded his fingers into the brit’s soft brown hair, but the warm sensation quickly turned to  _ white hot  _ as Dream’s hands tightened into fists. Dream yanked George’s head back roughly and left sizzling kisses and bites along his exposed throat.

“I wanna hear you say it. Say you’re a slut.” the words are murmured against newly forming bruises.

George lets out a strangled moan with his head forced back, the angle making it hard to speak clearly but he still gasps out “I- I’m a slut, please Dream,”

Dream lets go of his hair and unbuckles his own seatbelt. His searing gaze meets George’s pleading one and he gestures behind him with a head tilt.

“Backseat. Now. On your stomach.”

“Can I suck your dick here first?” George asked.

“I said,  _ now _ .” Dream’s tone was firm and unyielding.

George huffed in disappointment, but moved to somewhat awkwardly clamber over the centre console in the car and into the back. Dream smacks him on the ass as he passes by and George lets out a cute squeak, and an indignant “Hey!”

Dream chuckles quietly and follows after George over the console and into the backseat. It’s a bit of a struggle for the tall man, but he manages to situate himself behind George with his thighs between the brunet’s spread legs. George is already laying on his stomach with his arms crooked above his head, staring back at Dream expectantly. “Happy?”

“This is your fault, idiot. We’re making this quick, we have places to be.” Dream wastes no time in reaching under George’s hips to undo his jeans and pull them halfway down his thighs. Immediately the flared blue base of the plug is visible, a light sheen of slick lube covering the soft skin surrounding the silicone.

“No underwear, baby?” Dream remarks.

George shifts his hips higher in the air, the curve of his ass in perfect view for Dream. “Was planning on having you fuck me in the bathroom at the restaurant anyway. No point in wearing any.” George says breathlessly with a grin. “But right now works too.”

Dream groaned low in his throat and grabbed one of George’s asscheeks roughly. “Jesus—” His voice was deep. “You’re so greedy, impatient. I should fuck you ‘till I come, fill you and plug you back up. Make you sit there in front of everyone with my cum inside you all night.”

“God—  _ please _ ,” George shivered as hot pleasure shot through his gut at the thought, reaching down to stroke his dick, already dripping with need. Dream hurriedly undid his own jeans with his free hand and shoved them down along with his boxers just enough to release his straining erection. He nudged his impressive length under George’s balls and ground against him, causing the smaller man to moan out.

Dream ran two fingers around the base of the plug inside George, revelling in the shudder that wracked his lithe body at the small touch. “I’m gonna take it out now.” Dream gripped the base and began to gently pull the plug out of George. It resisted at first, George whining high in his throat at the feeling, but once the widest part slipped past the tight ring of muscle, it slid out easily. Lube dribbled out after it, George having obviously not skimped out while prepping. Dream set the slick plug aside on the console to keep it clean before slipping two fingers inside George’s awaiting pink hole.

“Nice and open for me, that plug is awesome.” Dream marvelled as his fingers were met with virtually no resistance. He pressed them in deep and angled them just how he knew George liked, causing the brunette to cry out and bury his face in his arms.

“Ah-ah,” Dream tutted, reaching forward with his other hand to grip George’s hair tightly and pulling his head back so his mouth was no longer covered. “Don’t hide baby, wanna hear your pretty noises.” 

George’s eyes rolled back and he let out an obscene sound when Dream punctuated his sentence with a sharp prod to his prostate. “Dream, please, fuck me,” his voice sounded absolutely wrecked already.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ hide your face again,” Dream warned before letting go of George’s hair and reaching behind himself. There was an old, white t-shirt bunched up on the backseat, one that he’d meant to bring inside many times before, but now it seemed his laziness had been a blessing. He stuffed the shirt underneath George’s hips, hoping that it would keep the brunette’s clothes and his carseat relatively clean. Dream then pulled out his fingers and used the remaining lube on them to slick up the head of his dick.

“You ready, George?” He mumbled softly to his boyfriend as he held the shorter’s hips and lined himself up with George’s hole.

“Yes Dream, please, hurry up—“ George was cut off with a gasp when Dream snapped his hips forward and buried himself halfway in one thrust. George shook with the feeling of being finally, finally filled the way he’d been craving for almost two hours. “Yesss, so good, so big,”

“Fuck, yeah, good boy. Take my cock so easy, like you’re made for it.” Dream’s voice was a low rumble as he pulled back slightly and thrust in again, his whole length disappearing into George’s heat with ease. The plug had kept him loose so nicely, and Dream concluded that George should definitely wear it more often.

Dream set off at a brutal pace immediately, both of them groaning in unison when Dream’s hands tightened on George’s hips. George was practically drooling in pleasure with the way that Dream knew the exact angle to ram his prostate over and over again. George pushed his hips back to meet each of Dream’s thrusts and fisted his own leaking cock, desperately chasing his orgasm after being so turned on for so long. The small brunette was quickly falling apart underneath Dream, his moans rising in both pitch and frequency.

“Dream! I’m— ‘m close,”

The car momentarily lit up as the headlights of a passing car drove past them, but Dream’s movements didn’t falter. Dream groaned and leaned further over George when the light briefly caught on the beads of sweat along George’s pale back, pretty like rhinestones.

“Come on George, cum for me.” Dream rumbled, running his thumb over George’s leaking tip on every upstroke, matching pace with his thrusts that made the brunet’s back arch. Dream’s right hand was gripping George’s hip so hard it would surely leave bruises on the pale flesh.

George’s breath was coming in harsh pants now, words having completely left him in favour of loud, broken off moans. He wailed on a particularly deep thrust, one that ground  _ hard _ against his prostate, and he was gone. He bit down on his knuckle and his eyes rolled back as he came all over the shirt under him, body convulsing as Dream stroked him through it, not once slowing his pounding pace.

“Oh  _ fuck— _ ! Dream...!” George gasped when he could properly breath again. Dream had not stopped fucking him fast and hard, the grip on his hip starting to hurt. George reached a hand back to tap weakly at Dream’s wrist. “Dream! W-wait!”

Dream slowed immediately and released his hand. “Sorry baby, you okay? Wanna stop?”

“N-no,” George panted. “You haven’t finished yet. Just a sec, let me catch my breath.” George propped himself up in his elbows and turned his head back towards Dream. “Want you to come inside of me. Like you said.”

Dream smiled and leaned forward to kiss George, sweeter than it should’ve been for the situation. “I can do that.”

George kissed back lovingly before lowering his chest back onto the seat and pushing his hips back against Dream, who was still very hard inside him. “Keep going, I’m ready.” he murmured, looking back at Dream through dark lashes expectantly.

Dream ran his fingers gently down George’s back, causing him to shiver. “Can I hold your hips again?”

“Yes, please,  _ don’t be gentle. _ ” George replied.

Dream didn’t need to be told twice. Both hands now free, he gripped the soft skin on either side of George’s pelvis and pulled him back onto his cock. George yelped at the action but didn’t protest, having gone almost completely limp under him. Submissive.

The car rocked slightly with the weight of Dream’s thrusts, the blond purely chasing his own end at this point. George whimpered occasionally, but remained mostly quiet, still fucked out and willing to let Dream simply use him for his own pleasure.

“Shit, I’m gonna cum,” Dream fucked hard into George, pulling him deep on his cock with every thrust. “Gonna fill you up, keep you full for the night, ‘n when we get home I’ll fill you again. Fuck that used hole of yours.” Dream’s voice was practically a growl now, it made George flush hot and his breath catch in his throat.

George could tell that Dream was close, he could feel the blond’s cock twitching inside of him as his thrusts became shallow and sloppy, hardly pulling out at all between them. George drew in a shaky breath and moaned out. “ _ Come in me.” _

Dream pushed forward and let his whole weight fall on George as he groaned loud and sharp, emptying himself deep inside the smaller man. George moaned at the feeling of hot cum filling him, each pulse of Dream’s cock releasing more and more. Dream’s chest heaved with each breath he took, pressing searing kisses onto George’s shoulder through his navy t-shirt.

George squirmed beneath Dream’s weight. “You’re crushing me.”

“Sorry.” Dream didn’t sound apologetic at all.

The taller man bucked his hips once more into George before lifting himself up and sitting back on his knees. He looked down at where he and George were still connected and groaned at the sight of cum leaking out around his softening cock. He pulled out slowly, watching with rapt attention as George’s hole fluttered when he was out entirely. A glob of cum threatened to drip out, but Dream caught it with his thumb and pushed it back inside.

“The plug—“ George prompted. “Put it back in.”

Dream chuckled softly at that. Always so impatient. “I love you, George.”

Dream reached to his right for the blue plug on the console. The toy had grown cold and the lube had mostly dried, so Dream held it tight in his hand for a few moments, trying to warm it up so it wasn’t uncomfortable for the other. After a minute, Dream held the plug by its base and positioned it at George’s entrance. He pushed it in, impressed but not surprised by how easily it slid inside. Once the base was snug against the brunet’s ass once again, Dream leaned back and admired his boyfriend. He looked so pretty, flushed and plugged full with his cum.

“I love you.” He repeated. He meant it more than anything.

George huffed out a laugh, chuckling happily. “I love you too, idiot.”

——

After they had cleaned up— using the dirtied white shirt to wipe up any remaining cum and sweat— and redressed, George climbed back into the front seat and reached for his phone still in the cupholder. His eyes widened at the 10 missed calls and a plethora of texts from their friends. How long had they been? A glance at the time told him they were about 40 minutes late. Whoops.

“Just say we got stuck at some construction or something, and had to stop for gas.” Dream supplied as he sat back in his seat behind the wheel.

George giggled and touched the fresh bruises on his neck. “Somehow I don’t think they’ll believe us.”


End file.
